Ice Age 4: Mi propia version
by covenantgirl41
Summary: Mi primer Fanfiction de Ice Age 4, Todos los personajes son humanos y pasaran cosas que no pasaron el la verdadera película, pero habrá mas romance entre Diego y Shira. (también habrá sangre y momentos tristes) Perdón por el resumen terrible.
1. Una escapatoria

_**este es mi primer Fanfiction de Ice Age. Esta es mi propia versión de como pasaron las cosas y por cierto los personajes son humanos.**_

**_No me pertenecen los personajes de esta historia_**

**_Ice Age 4_**

**_Capitulo 1: Una escapatoria_**

Morita despertó una mañana con la intensión de salir de su casa, espero a que su tío Diego saliera y cinco minutos mas tarde ella salto por la ventana de su habitación y camino hacia el bosque donde su amigo Louis la estaba esperando.

Un trueno que vino de la tierra despertó a Manny.

Manny: ¿Qué fue eso? Ellie, ¿Escuchaste?

Ellie: Lo escuche Manny, lo que sea que fuera esta a millones de kilómetros.

Manny salió de su habitación junto con Ellie y entro a la habitación de su hija. Manny vio que la ventana estaba abierta y que la patineta de su hija ya no estaba

Manny: ¿Dónde esta? ningún adolecente se levanta temprano.

Ellie: Oye, tranquilo oficial, no esta en prisión.

Manny se dirigió a la habitación de Crash y Eddie donde los dos dormían en sus literas. Manny se acerco y les lanzo un zapato y Crash cayo de la parte de arriba y se despertó.

Crash: (mirando hacia arriba) Hola

Manny: Se supone que iban a ser unos tíos responsables.

Eddie: ¿Que? yo no vi a Morita que se escapara hace como 15 o 20 minutos .

Crash: Y que fue con Louis a la cascada.

Crash y Eddie se rieron nerviosamente mientras Manny les daba una mirada seria-enojada

Manny: ¿La cascada? ¿A donde van los delincuentes?

Ellie: Relájate es a donde van los jóvenes.

Manny: Si se sigue juntando con sus llamados "amigos" se ira por mal camino.

Ellie: ¿No crees que estas exagerando? no va ser tu bebe por siempre.

Manny: Lo se y es lo que me preocupa.

* * *

Mientras tanto Morita estaba haciendo piruetas en su patineta.

Morita: (frenando su patineta con el pie) Louis, ¿por que no dejas tu celular y tratas de divertirte?

Louis: No me separare jamás de mi celular, y mi idea de diversión no es arriesgar mi X-box para que puedas conocer a un chico lindo.

Morita: Ethan no es lindo, ¡Es sexy!, A demás no puedes pasar toda la vida evitando riesgos.

Manny: Pues yo los evitaría.

Morita: ¡Papa! No hay ningún motivo para que te molestes

Manny: Morita Bennett. Tu sabes que pienso de que vallas a la cascada, sobre todo sola

Louis: (tos) Ella, Ella no esta sola señor.

Manny: Tu no cuentas enano

Louis: Si ese es mi lugar y acaba de ponerme en el señor.

Manny: Vámonos jovencita, iremos a un lugar al que yo pueda vigilarte.

Morita volteo a ver a Louis y le dio una sonrisa nerviosa y se fue con su padre.

Louis: Entonces, usted quiere que espere aquí o...

Otro trueno salió de la tierra e hizo que Louis corriera a otra parte.

* * *

En otro lado un chico de 29 años de cabello rubio-castaño llamado Diego Barret estaba sentado al borde de un acantilado, y escucho el trueno de la tierra. El se levanto y grito.

Diego: Con eso no me asustas, Madre Naturaleza, nada de lo que estas haciendo va a poder espantarme.

Otro trueno salió de la tierra el solo rodo los ojos y se empezó a caminar hacia la aldea.

* * *

**_Yo: primer capitulo aquí esta!_**

_**Diego: ¿Solo eso?**_

_** Yo: Si...**_

_** Shira: ¿Y cuando aparezco yo?**_

_** Yo: Tu apareces unos capítulos mas adelante.**_

_** Diego: (mirando a Shira) ¿Tu quien eres?**_

_** Yo y Shira: (rodamos los ojos) Pongan un comentario, si les gusto**_


	2. Un lugar para divertirse

_**Segundo capitulo aquí esta!**_

_**Shira: Apresúrate y pon el capitulo o te mato.**_

_**yo: (trago saliva) si Shira.**_

_**Louis: ¿Cuándo termines podemos jugar Halo Reach?**_

_**Yo: Mejor me apresuro a escribir esto**_

* * *

**_Ice Age 4:_**

**_Capitulo 2: Un lugar para divertirse y una discusión_**

Morita y Manny caminaban a punto de entrar a la casa cuando a lo lejos vieron que diego se acercaba.

Morita: Entonces dime, ¿Exactamente cuando podre salir con chicos?

Manny: Cuando muera... mas tres días solo para estar seguro de que estoy muerto

Morita veía enojada a su padre, cuando alguien toco a la puerta, Manny abrió la puerta y vio a una familia completa.

Manny: ¿Qué se les ofrece?

Estela (nombre inventado): Buscamos a Sid Johnson.

Manny: ¡Sid te buscan unas personas!

Sid bajo las escaleras y vio que en la puerta estaba toda su familia.

Sid:(corre y abraza a su familia) Mama, Papa, Marshall y Abuelita.

Estela: No puedo creer que te encontramos te estuvimos buscando por años

Sid: ¿En serio? (abraza a su hermano menor) Lo sabia, sabia que no me habían abandonado.

Manny: (susurrando a Morita) ¿Ves? El si abraza a sus padres.

Walter (otro nombre inventado): Por que no llevas a tu abuelita a conocer tu casa.

Sid: (agarra a su abuelita de la mano) Vamos abuelita, tengo mucho que contarte.

Sid subió las escaleras con su abuela y su familia sonrió y se echo a correr perseguidos por Diego y Manny.

Walter: Nos deshicimos de la vieja loca. ¡Ahora no vamos!

Manny: no pueden irse lastimaran a Sid.

Estela: Lo sentimos pero todo se desploma en casa.

La familia de Sid se fue a toda prisa sin que quedara rastro de ellos.

Diego: Eso explica mucho acerca de Sid

Sid: ¡Mama, Papa! ¿Tienen los dientes de la abuelita? No los encuentra... ¿Vieron a mis padres?

Diego: (intercambia miradas con Manny) Yo lo hago. Sid tu... tu familia... fue. Manny mejor dile tu.

Manny: Lo que Diego esta intentando decir es que se fueron, ellos solo te buscaron para que cuidaras de tu abuelita.

Sid: (triste) Si esa es mi familia.

Diego: Bueno al menos aun tienes abuelita ¿no?

Sid: Si... abuelita ¿Dónde estas?

Ellie: Wow, para su edad se mueve rápido.

Manny, Sid y Diego salieron a buscar a la abuela de Sid, pero no la encontraron. Manny desvió la mirada solo para ver a su hija caminando con Louis

* * *

Louis: ¿Qué pasara si tu padre nos descubre? No soy tan rudo como parezco...

Morita: Espera... ¿Escuchas eso?

Morita y Louis se asomaron y vieron a varios chicos jugando Futbol Americano y a varias chicas vestidas de porristas. Morita vio a Ethan y lanzo un suspiro.

Morita: (suspiro) ¿No es hermoso?

Louis: Pues hermoso seria una palabra muy fuerte ¿no? Tal vez coqueto.

Crash: ¿A quien espiamos a Ethan?

Eddie: Si seguro que a Ethan, Hola enano..

Morita: Y ustedes, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Crash: Manny nos dijo que te cuidáramos, pero que tu no nos vieras.

Eddie: Bajo ninguna circunstancia. (Abre los ojos como platos y empieza a golpear a Crash) ¡Torpe, torpe!

Morita: Ok, lo voy a hacer. ¿Si me veo bien?

Louis: (con mirada de enamorado) ¿Qué si te ves bien? te ves muy bonita.

Morita: aaw... Eres el mejor amigo del mundo (se retira)

Louis: (suspiro) Amigo.

* * *

Morita: Hola Ethan me llamo Morita, ¿Y tu nombre? Arg ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Solo tengo que se cool... solo seré cool.

Morita resbalo con su patineta sobre una superficie de hielo resbalosa y cayo encima de Ethan.

Megan: ¡Que asco es la chica machorra!

Ethan: ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Morita: Ethan no sabes como lo siento... Eres mas guapo de cerca. Fenomenal.

Ethan: ¿Tienes una hermana gemela?

Manny: ¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?

Morita: ¡Papa!

Ethan y Morita retroceden pero se quedan atorados con sus collares. Manny levanta a Ethan y hace que sus collares se desenreden.

Manny: ¡Tu! Quiero que te alejes de mi hija. Y tu estas castigada.

Morita: Pero yo no hice nada

Manny: ¡Castigada!

Morita se va enojada de las cascadas con Manny siguiéndola.

Manny: Morita vamos a hablar

Morita: ¡¿Cómo pudiste avergonzarme enfrente de mis amigos?!

Manny: Por que fuiste a donde no debías, hija

Morita: Tu no puedes controlar mi vida.

Manny: Solo quiero protegerte, eso es lo que hace un padre.

Morita: ¡Pues.. desearía que no fueras mi padre!

Ellie: Solo esta molesta cielo. Morita no es el fin del mundo

Una grieta se abre entre Manny y Ellie.


	3. Un chico aguila

_**Tercer capitulo aquí esta.**_

_**Louis: Ya no jugamos Halo Reach.**_

_**Yo: Lo siento Louis. Mi hermano llego de la escuela**_

_**Louis: No, importa jugamos mañana.**_

**_Shira: bueno al menos ya falta poco para que yo aparezca._**

**_Yo: Eso es correcto, ahora disfruten este capitulo_**

* * *

**_Ice Age 4:_**

**_Capitulo 3: Separaciones y un chico águila._**

_Ellie_: ¿Qué fue eso?

Manny: No lo se, Quédense ahí yo me acercare.

El hielo se empezó a romper Ellie le extendió su mano a Manny para que se sujetara pero el hielo se empezó a separar.

Morita: ¡Papa!

Manny: ¡Morita atrás!

Manny tomo impulso y se preparo para saltar pero Diego lo empujo.

Manny: ¡Diego!

Diego: No lo habrías logrado

El hielo se empezó a quebrar lo que causo que el muro de piedra que rodeaba la aldea se alzara y comenzara a moverse. Manny y Ellie intercambiaron miradas porque no sabían si se volverían a ver otra vez. El hielo se empezó a hundir Sid se agarro de un tronco para no caer al agua, Diego saco su navaja, la enterró en el hielo y se aferro a ella para no caerse, y Manny cayo al agua. Después salieron a la superficie en un pedazo de hielo.

Manny: ¡Vayan al puente de tierra, estarán seguras del otro lado! ¡La veré allá!

Ellie: ¡Manny!

Manny: ¡Corran, tienen que salir de aquí!

El pedazo de hielo cada vez se iba alejando mas y mas de la tierra.

Morita: ¡Papi!

Manny: ¡No importa cuanto me lleve las encontrare!

* * *

Morita: Todo esto es mi culpa si lo hubiera escuchado...

Ellie: Esto no es tu culpa. ¿Ok?

Morita: Tal vez, jamás lo vuelva a ver y lo ultimo que hicimos fue pelear.

* * *

Manny: Rápido ayúdenme a darle la vuelta

Diego: Este hielo es demasiado grande la corriente nos esta arrastrando.

* * *

En la aldea todo mundo estaba gritando y Ellie trataba de tranquilizarlos. Morita se dio cuenta de que Louis no estaba a la vista y se espanto mucho.

Morita: ¿Dónde esta Louis? tenemos que encontrarlo

Ellie: Muy bien.

* * *

Manny: me necesitan, tengo que volver.

Diego: Manny, no podemos.

Sid: ¿Saben? mi madre en momentos como este decía que las malas noticias son buenas noticias disfrazadas

Diego: ¿Eso fue antes de abandonarte?

Sid: Exactamente, pero el punto es, que aunque las cosas se vean mal hay un arcoíris a la vuelta de la esquina, y después todo es paz y tranquilidad.

(Empieza una tormenta eléctrica)

Manny: ¿Así que paz y tranquilidad?

* * *

Morita: ¡Louis!

Ellie: ¡Louis1

Crash y Eddie: ¡Enano!

Morita: Louis ¿Dónde estas debemos irnos?

Louis: ¡Morita!

Morita: Tienes que saltar

Louis: Ustedes sálvense

Morita: Olvídalo no nos iremos sin ti.

Louis: Gracias a dios

Louis salto por el tobogán de hielo y cayo de pie junto a Morita. Los dos chicos empezaron a correr lejos de la cascada donde Ellie estaba esperándolos.

Louis: Gracias por volver.

Morita: ¿De que hablas? Jamás abandono a mis amigos.

Ellie: Ok, ese muro seguirá moviéndose y nos aplastara. Tenemos que ir al Puente de Tierra.

Todos empezaron a correr hacia el puente mientras todo se desmoronaba.

* * *

Manny, Sid y Diego se pasaron toda la noche en la tormenta. Hasta que por fin apareció un nuevo día. Todos se levantaron con sus ropas mojadas. Diego se quito su chaqueta de cuero y saco un arma de ella y se la metió al bolsillo del pantalón (Diego se veía mas como Lion Scott Kennedy de Resident Evil 4, es el personaje que mas le queda)

Manny: Nos seguimos alejando de casa.

Sid: Si pero sobrevivimos y aun estamos juntos.

Diego: Por única vez, el tiene razón, pasamos tormentas y olas gigantes. Podremos con esto

Abuelita apareció detrás de Diego y lo dio un golpe con su bastón el la cabeza.

Sid: Abuelita, estas viva

Diego: Y no sabe el gusto que nos da que este aquí doña.

Manny: No puedo creer que la tormenta no la despertó.

Abuelita: el comenta que mato a los unicornios no me despertó (se cae al agua) Gracias por tener listo el baño, Sídney.

Sid: Rápido, hagan algo

Manny lanzo a Sid al agua y el agarro a su abuela y la llevo al iceberg

Abuelita: ¡Por que me ven de esa forma!

Diego: ¿Cual es la expectativa de vida de una señora?

Manny: Vivirá mas que todos nosotros.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un barco no muy lejano...

Gutt: Silas, necesito que explores.

Un chico vestido de águila apareció en frente del capitán.

Silas: A la orden, capitán

Silas extendió sus alas falsas y salto del barco y empezó a planear en el aire.

* * *

Manny: ¿Dónde termina este océano?

Sid: Agua, agua, por doquier sin una gota que beber... (se asoma al océano) excepto esta gota (traga agua del mar) esta muy...salada.

Abuelita: Preciosa, mama te esta buscando. (dirigiéndose a Diego) oiga señora ¿has visto a preciosa?

Diego: Si habla de la imaginaria o difunta mascota de la que esta hablando, no la he visto.

Silas apareció a la vista pero todos solo veían a una águila pero en realidad era un chico.

Manny: Miren, donde hay aves hay tierra.

Diego: Se dirige hacia el Este, pero yo no veo nada cercano

Silas se marcho de donde estaba el pequeño grupo de personas, y se dirigió al barco.

* * *

Silas: Es un gran botín, mon capitaine, son cuatro pasajeros completamente indefensos.

Gutt: ¡En mi océano! Pero que terrible acontecimiento, yo adoro los terribles acontecimientos.

Gutt se empezó a reír muy fuerte tanto como para que Manny, Sid y Diego lo escucharan

* * *

_**Tercer capitulo.**_

_**Shira: Ya casi voy a aparecer.**_

_**Yo: Eso es correcto... (sonrisa maliciosa) ¿Quieres ver a Diego no es así?**_

_**Shira: ¿Qué... no yo? Yo solo quiero ver que pasa después.**_

_**Yo: (ruedo los ojos) por favor pongan un comentario.**_

_**Chicho: (entrando a mi habitación) ¿Kat quieres jugar Halo Reach?... ¿Quien es ella?**_

_**Yo: es un producto de mi imaginación, así que sal de mi habitación.**_

_**Chicho: Ok, jugamos, luego.**_

_**Respuestas a comentarios:**_

_**iceage4ever: claro que seguiré esta historia, y gracias por leerla**_


	4. Los piratas

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**Yo: Bien, aquí esta el capitulo 4, disfrútenlo.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 4: Los Piratas**_

Diego veía que a lo lejos había un barco de madera:

Diego: ¿Estoy alucinando o hay un barco que se dirige hacia nosotros?

Manny: (viendo al barco) si, si, y parece que hay personas en el.

Sid: (saltando por todas partes) ¡Nos rescataran!

Diego: oigo..risas.

Sid: Debe ser un crucero.

Unos arpones salen del barco y se entierran en el iceberg, mientras el barco se acercaba los tripulantes se dejaban ver. Primero apareció un chico gordo y con una rara nariz, después de el apareció una chica rubia peinada en coletas vestida con una blusa gris, pantalón negro y muchos cinturones llenos de armas. Luego apareció un chico de altura baja con una mascara en morfa de calavera. Después apareció un muchacho moreno con un chaleco verde, después apareció Silas el chico águila, después de el apareció un chico rubio con una boina roja en la cabeza que vestía de militar y por ultimo una chica muy hermosa con un vestido rojo abierto de la pierna derecha con 2 cintas alrededor de su pierna derecha y estas tenían armas. Diego se quedo impresionado de la belleza de la joven y por eso Sid le dio un codazo y el solo lo volteo a ver con una mirada enojada.

Squint: Listos para cortar y rebanar, piratas.

Shira: (cubre la cara de Squint con una mano y lo empuja hacia atrás) Ya cállate, Squint. Espera las ordenes del capitán.

Squint: ¡Oye!

Gutt: hola allá abajo, ¡que suerte tienen! estas aguas están infestadas de piratas. ¿Verdad muchachos?

Tripulantes: ¡Ar!

Gutt: Que bueno que los encontramos antes que ellos. (Da un salto hasta la cubierta) Capitán Gutt, a su servicio .

Abuelita: ¿Ya vieron? que señor tan guapo.

Manny: No queremos problemas con ustedes, solo queremos volver al continente.

Gutt: ¿El continente? o el rompecabezas.

Manny: Mi familia esta allá, si pudieran...

Gutt: ¿Dijiste tu familia? que tierno. Espero que te hallas despedido ya que no hay forma de volver...

Flinn: ¡Claro que si! Pueden volver a la Caleta del Retorno y ocupar la corriente de vuelta, mi cerebro es una joya.

Gutt: (suspiro) Gracias. Sr. Flinn. (pisa a Flinn)

Manny: ¿Ven? si hay forma de llegar a casa...

Gutt: Ya o hay casa señores, solo hay aquí y aquí su embarcación es mía. ¡Estaciones de batalla!

Raz empezó a lanzarle sus armas correspondientes a cada integrante del equipo. La mayoría eran espadas pero a Shira se le entrego un arco. Diego empezó a correr cortando las cuerdas de los arpones mientras Shira le disparaba flechas fallidamente. Todos bajaron al iceberg a combatir (a excepción de Gutt y Shira)

Shira: ¡No puedo creer que estoy fallando!

Gutt: ¡Shira ve!

Shira: A la orden capitán

Shira salto del barco y fue corriendo hasta la ultima cuerda que Diego iba a cortar ella puso su pierna derecha sobre la cuerda deteniéndola.

Shira: Por poco lo logras

Diego: Yo no peleo con niñas.

Shira: (quita su pierna de la cuerda y empuja a Diego) Ya veo por que.

Flinn ato a Sid y lo tiro al suelo, mientras Manny peleaba con los demás Raz le dio un golpe que le hizo perder el conocimiento

* * *

**_Tan tan aquí esta el cuarto capitulo._** _**Al rato voy a hacer el siguiente capitulo, y por cierto los personajes se parecen a personas que salen en Resident Evil: Shira esta inspirada en Ada Wong, Raz en Jill Valentine, Dobson se parece mas o menos a Cris Redfile, Squint mas o menos a Krauser (o al menos así se llama uno de los villanos de Resident Evil 4) , Silas vestido normalmente se parecería a Luis Sera y Diego se parece a Lion Scott Kennedy **_


	5. Una sonrisa que enamora

_**Hola este es el quinto capitulo espero que lo disfruten! :)**_

_**Respuestas a comentarios:**_

_**Atomik27: Gracias por leer esta historia. Pero con lo del color del vestido como la piel de Shira es blanca en la ropa no le quedaría bien un color claro, por eso la puse de vestido rojo.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 5: Una canción y una sonrisa que enamora:**_

Manny cayo inconsciente al suelo solo oía voces que gritaban su nombre. Despertó y vio que los piratas estaban bailando y bebiendo, alzo la vista y vio a Diego atado el la parte de arriba del poste.

Diego: ¡Hola amigo, bienvenido a la vista!

Manny trataba de desamarrarse pero todo era inútil. Mientras tanto Diego estaba observando a Shira que estaba bebiendo con los demás piratas, _**(La mayoría de los piratas habían cambiado sus ropas, Shira estaba vestida con pantalón, botas y blusa color negro y también vestía un gran chaleco**_** antibalas) **Shira al darse cuenta de que Diego la estaba mirando, lo único que ella pudo hacer fue sonreír. El Capitán Gutt vio que Manny había despertado después salto frente a el.

Gutt: Buenos días. Permíteme ser el primero que te extienda una mano en señal de amistad.

Manny: No, gracias.

Gutt:(gira los ojos) Apuesto a que te sientes solo, asustado, confundido. Permite explicarte bien. ¡Ayúdenme muchachos!

Todos los piratas (y con todos quiero decir todos) tomaron sus instrumentos y comenzaron a tocar. **(No voy a poner la canción porque la tenia que poner en versión humana y no se me ocurría nada pero ya se saben la canción y lo que sigue a si que vallamos hasta donde el barco esta apunto de hundirse)**

Diego fio la forma de liberarse y le dijo a Manny que tratara de girar el poste, Manny obedeció y giro el poste hacia donde estaba una cuerda que los sostenía, Diego trato de sacar su navaja de su bolsillo y corto las cuerdas liberándose a el y a Manny. Gutt vio esto y empezó a luchar con Manny, y el choco con el poste suelto y se empezó a romper el suelo de madera y este se empezó a hundir. Todos cayeron al agua, los piratas (a excepción de Shira) habían quedado juntos. Shira luchaba por contenerse a flote.

Shira: (tos)¡Oigan Gutt, Flinn! ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Manny: (tendiéndole una mano) Ten, sujétate.

Shira: No, váyanse, prefiero ahogarme.

Diego: Lo que diga la señorita...

Manny tomo a Shira y la subió a la plataforma de madera.

Shira: (tos) ¡Dije que no necesitaba ayuda!

Diego: De nada, entonces ¿Quieres unirte a esta humilde tripulación?

Shira: (empieza a exprimir su cabello para quitar el agua) Ustedes 4 son como el inicio de un mal chiste.

Diego: y nosotros te salvamos, eso te convierte en el remate del chiste... gatita.

Shira soltó su cabello rápidamente tomo su cuchillo, tiro a Diego al suelo y puso su chuchillo en su garganta.

Shira: No me llames gatita.

Diego: Ok, no lo hare... (taclea a Shira) Gatita.

Abuelita: Si se besan me vomito.

Diego: ¿Qué? ... no

Los dos se retiraron Shira sonrió para si misma pero por fuera su cara estaba ligeramente roja, lo mismo pasaba con Diego

* * *

_**Ok hasta aquí, ahora si al rato subo nuevo capitulo.**_

**Shira: ¿Enserio tu idea original era que Diego y yo nos besábamos?**

**yo: si quieres lo puedo cambiar.**

**Shira: ok, ya no**

**Yo: por favor dejen un comentario y perdón por saltarme unas cosillas. **


	6. Las palabras Tambien duelen

**Perdón**_** por no actualizar, pero no tuve todo el tiempo de la vida. Una cosa gracias a ti (si a ti) por leer este Fanfiction y que opinarías si ¿quieres ver a Shira vestida de blanco al final de esta serie? Otra cosa (otra ves) ¿Te gusta Halo: Reach? Yo quiero escribir un Fanfiction sobre eso ve a ser un poco romántico y con mis OC. Ok, ya empecemos otra cosa (otra y otra ves) Voy a eliminar las partes donde sale Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Morita y Louis, ya que yo quiero centrar mas esta historia en Diego y Shira.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 6: Las palabras también duelen.**_

Manny, Diego, Sid, Abuelita y Shira estaban sentados en un gigante trozo de madera y hielo. Abuelita sin ningún motivo empezó a golpear a Sid con su bastón asta que Sid esquivo el golpe, el cual cayo en el trozo de madera rompiéndolo.

Manny: ¡Sid!

Diego: (empujando a Shira) ¡Nunca llegaremos a ningún sitio en esto!

Shira: !Bueno debiste pensar eso antes de hundir nuestro barco, Idiota!

Diego: ¿Idiota? Al menos no soy un pirata cruel, y mi familia no me abandono.

Las palabras apuñalaron a Shira. Ella bajo la cabeza y dijo algo en su idioma natal. Diego se empezó a sentir mal por lo que dijo.

Shira: Gala riel, ente nat ua (Traducción: Ellos jamás me abandonaron)

Diego: Shira, lo siento...

Shira: Meck titk fack (Traducción: Aléjate de mi) kayock betarnk (Ellos tenían razón)

Con esas palabras ella se quito del lado de Diego y fue al otro lado del trozo de madera. Diego entendió cada palabra que ella dijo (Diego hablaba muchos idiomas) y se empezó a sentir horriblemente mal. Manny puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y bajo la mirada. Manny después de unos segundos levanto la mirada y vio a lo lejos una isla.

Manny: ¡Tierra!

Eso animo un poco a todos y empezaron a remar asta la isla, asta que después de un rato llegaron. Todos se acostaron sobre la arena. Shira hacia años desde que no tocaba tierra firme. se tumbo sobre la arena un tanto cansada y después de cinco segundos ella se levanto y empezó a correr lejos de todos ellos con la esperanza de que la tripulación también estuviera ahí.

Punto de vista de Shira:

Desde que tengo 5 años no he pisado tierra firme. Me levante y comenzó a correr lo mas rápido que pude lejos de todo, por dentro estaba gritando vulgaridades sobre Diego, en mi lugar de origen que te insulten así es como decirle a la muerte que ya estas listo. Ya había corrido al menos 50 metros cuando oí que alguien grito mi nombre, era Diego, yo no quería saber nada de el por el momento, así que empezó a correr aun mas rápido. Asta que llegue a un callejón de rocas y oí decir a Diego: "Te tengo" entonces empezó a subir las rocas lisas lo mas rápido que pude asta que el ya no estaba a mi vista. Por fin, ya nada me podría detener...

Punto de vista normal:

Shira se detuvo y respiro, después Diego la tacleo y le impidió seguir avanzando.

Shira: ¡Suéltame! Maronk Taskent (No sabes con quien estas tratando)

Diego: No iras a ninguna parte, y además si se quien eres.

Diego alzo su vista y vio la corriente que los llevaría de regreso a su hogar. Shira aprovecho la distracción y lo empujo lejos de ella, el solo como respuesta le dio un bofetada. Las piernas de Shira estaban temblando ella solo le dio una mirada a Diego de tres segundos antes de caer al suelo. Ella había sido derrotada con un solo bofetada que dejo su mejilla color rojo intenso. Sus preciosos ojos azules se llenaron de lagrimas. Diego solo la veía en estado de shock y después el puso su mano sobre su rodilla y ella retiro la mano. Poco después de un rato llegaron Sid y Manny y vieron que Shira estaba sentada en el suelo. Sid intento que ella levantara su rostro, pero no quiso. Encerraron a Shira en un árbol (por increíble que parezca así es). Ella no quiso levantar su rostro como señal de respeto a sus contrincantes.

Punto de vista de Diego:

Soy un completo idiota, no puedo creer que lastime dos veces a una chica tan hermosa como ella. Ahora me siento peor que cuando la insulte. A pesar de que se de donde viene, por que es obvio el acento de su voz, no me debería meter con ella ya que su gente es muy agresiva. Pero tengo que ir a disculparme.

Punto de vista normal:

Diego se acerco a Shira, con un buen pretexto para acercarse a ella. El le dio un recipiente lleno de agua limpia para que ella pudiera beber.

Diego: Necesitas tomar agua.

Shira: (empujando el recipiente) No necesito nada de ti

Diego: Ok, muérete de sed (se da la vuelta apunto de irse)

Shira: espera, la tomare (recibe el recipiente) Gracias.

Diego: ¿Sabes? tienes una forma de decir gracias que parece que estas diciendo "muérete"

Shira: Es un don... tu y yo sabemos muy bien que no te tienes que meter con una Metroide y menos con esta clase de Metroide.

Diego: Eres, inteligente, astuta, no eres igual a muchas Metroides pero en tu caso me sorprende que te sepas controlar muy bien.

Shira: ¿Se te ofrece algo mas?

Diego: Si... Perdón, sobre todo, la bofetada y haberte insultado, ¿Me perdonas?

Shira: A mis 93 años de edad se elegir entre lo que es bueno y malo para mi, así que acepto. Pero sigo del lado de los piratas.

Diego: Ellos solo te están utilizando, porque eres la princesa de Metro...

Shira: ¡Baja la voz, no quiero que nadie se entere de quien soy!

Diego: Venceremos a todo lo que se nos ponga enfrente, con el objetivo de llegar a nuestro hogar.

Shira: Jamás vencerán a los piratas, lo se, lo he intentado.

Diego: Ellos no tendrán idea de que lo golpeo.

Shira: Sigue intentando

* * *

**_Wow, Shira es una princesa y tiene 93 años de edad, apuesto a que no se esperaban eso, Esperen próximo capitulo._**


	7. Ven con nosotros, part 1

_**Hola de nuevo, si ya se que el ultimo capitulo no estuvo tan bueno pero era lo único que se me ocurría y este capitulo va a ser un poco mas romántico. ¡Corre capitulo! :) (¿a quien le digo eso si estoy sola?)**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 7: Ven con nosotros, ven conmigo: parte 1.**_

Eran las 5:00 a.m. Shira había pasado una hora raspando las ramas del árbol con su cuchillo para poder liberarse. Después de 30 minutos ella por fin se libero del árbol, se puso su capa encima, dio un suspiro y empezó a correr aun mas rápido que el día anterior. Ella tenia su arco en su mano por si alguien la quería atacar. Se detuvo durante unos segundos pensando en lo que le dijo Diego, sacudió su cabeza y continuo corriendo. Ella oía detrás de ella voces que decían su nombre. Ella por fin se detuvo cuando vio un gran barco de hielo, ella sonrió y subió al barco quitándose la capa de encima de su largo cabello. Ella alzo la vista y vio al capitán dando ordenes.

Shira: ¡Capitán!

Gutt: ¡Shira, que alivio que te encontramos, pensamos que te habíamos perdido para siempre!

Shira: Ellos... llegaron a la costa conmigo y plan...

Gutt: ¿Que? ¿ellos están aquí? (sonríe maliciosamente) Dime que una flecha directamente en sus corazones.

Shira: No, no pude, me tuvieron como prisionera.

Gutt: (acorralando a Shira contra el poste) ¡Tu no sirves de nada! Yo quiero a alguien que tenga voluntad guerrera, y ¿Tengo eso? no. Tengo a una chica débil en frente de mi.

Shira: Lo... lo siento... capitán.

Gutt: Escucha mis palabra con atención porque no te las voy a repetir: Matas a alguno de ellos o mueres en el intento.

Shira: Si, capitán

Gutt:(alejándose de Shira) Squint _**(ya me canse de decir Squint mejor le pongo Guiño)**_ahora eres el primer oficial.

Guiño: ¡A la orden, señor! (dirigiéndose a Shira) Mira ahora quien da las ordenes

Shira: Capitán, escuche ellos vienen...

Un extraño ruido se escucho y se vieron 3 sombras en el horizonte, nada mas y nada menos que Diego, Sid y Manny. Gutt _**(Ya me canse de decir Gutt mejor le pongo Tripa)**_miro las 3 sombra se volteo a su equipo y dijo:

Tripa: Vamos por ellos.

Así todos los piratas agarraron sus armas, empezaron a correr hacia sus enemigos.

* * *

_**Ok, hasta aquí llego, mi hermano y yo nos estábamos peleando como niños chiquitos y el me torció la muñeca y ahora estoy escribiendo con una sola mano :(**_

_**Bueno esperen el siguiente capitulo. **_


	8. Ven con nosotros, part 2

_**Perdón Por no actualizar estaba demasiado ocupada pero por fin un tiempo ya con esta historia.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 9: Ven con nosotros, ven conmigo parte 2.**_

Todos lo piratas agarraron sus armas y salieron disparados hacia sus enemigos Shira iba asta el ultimo lamentándose de haber subido al barco, cerro sus ojos con violencia y siguió corriendo. Llegaron asta donde se encontraban sus enemigos y todos se quedaron inmóviles. Guiño salió disparado asta que al dar unos paso mas se dio cuenta de que era una distracción. Todos se miraban confundidos esperando a que los atacaran pero nunca llego el ataque, en cambio todos voltearon y vieron a todos corriendo hacia el barco. Tripa dio la orden de atacar, todos obedecieron. _**(bueno ya saben lo que pasa en este tramos de la historia, así que saltémonos asta Diego y Shira)**_ Diego corría hacia el barco y Shira iba pisándole los talones. Shira salto sobre Diego dejándolo inmóvil, ella saco su cuchillo apunto de apuñalarlo.

Diego: ¿Por que haces esto?

Shira: No lo entiendes, no tengo elección.

Diego: No tienes que vivir así, Shira. Estarás bien con nosotros, no cuidamos la espalda.

Shira se quito de encima de Diego vio hacia atrás y los piratas estaban corriendo hacia ellos.

Diego: Ven con nosotros... Ven conmigo.

Shira miro a Diego confundida dio una mirada decidida y empezó a correr junto con Diego. Diego logro saltar al barco pero Shira se quedo.

Diego: ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Shira: Te cuidare la espalda (empuja un trozo de hielo)

Diego y Shira se miran el uno al otro sabiendo que nunca **_(nunca)_**se volverán a ver.

_**(bueno ya saben lo que pasa en esta parte de la película así que nos la podemos saltar, si estas pensando que soy muy floja, tienes razón) **_

Los piratas subieron a su nuevo barco. Shira se acerco a Tripa con mucho temor en sus ojos.

Shira: Tripa... yo lo puedo explicar

Tripa: (agarra del cuello a Shira) te lo advertí. Tienes una oportunidad... por ahora, si no matas a alguien serás tu quien ocupe su lugar. (suelta a Shira azotándola en el suelo) Ellos, se llevaron mi barco, mi botín y ahora la lealtad de mi tripulación. Lo voy a destruir y a todo lo que ama.

* * *

**Ata aquí llego, ya es muy noche y me tengo que ir a dormir... nos vemos mañana sin falta**


	9. Heridas y una llamado a la libertad

_**Maldito botón de Google me hizo tener que reiniciar mi Fanfiction. Pero bueno la tercera es la vencida (en mi mente: Puto botón de Google)**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 9: Heridas y una llamado para la libertad.**_

Shira camino hacia su habitación, adolorida de todas partes. Había recibido múltiples heridas y también le habían cortado su largo cabello. Ella se sentó el suelo frio. Sus heridas todavía sangraban y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Alguien toco a su puerta.

Shira: ¿Qué quieren?

Raz: Queremos ayudarte.

Shira: La puerta esta abierta.

Silas: Trajimos alcohol.

Shira: ¿Vamos a beber?

Silas: No, vamos a curar tus heridas.

Shira: Ok

Silas puso alcohol en las heridas sangrantes mientras Shira soltaba gemidos de dolor. Después pusieron vendas en su cuerpo. Pusieron una venda alrededor de su ojo (pero al menos la herida no había pasado por el ojo, si no que pasaba cerca del ojo) otra la pusieron en su hombro izquierdo, otra alrededor de su cintura y la ultima la pusieron en su muslo derecho.

Raz: (dándole un beso en la cabeza a Shira) Te veré mañana.

Shira: Gracias.

Silas: No tienes nada que agradecer, somos tus hermanos y además tu nos salvaste cuando estábamos apunto de morir.

Silas y Raz se retiraron dejando a Shira sola. Shira estaba a punto de quedarse dormida en el suelo. Una paloma entro en su habitación, esto le dio una idea a Shira, tomo un pedazo de venda y escribió en ella un mensaje, lo amarro a la paloma y le susurro algo en su idioma. La paloma salió volando. Shira cerro los ojos mas tranquila. Pero antes de que ella cerrara los ojos dijo:

Shira: La edad, ni la enfermedad me podrán derrotar. Pero una espada o un disparo me quitan mi inmortalidad.

* * *

Mientras tanto con los chicos...

Diego se estaba paseando de lado a lado sobre el barco. Manny lo vio muy nervioso por algo pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta por que.

Manny: Tranquilo, amigo. El Capitán chiflado y sus amigos están lejos. ¡Finalmente vamos a casa!

Diego: No se que esta pasándome, ya casi no duermo.

Manny: (sonríe maliciosamente) Ya se lo que tienes la palabra con "A"

Sid: Si, Anemia.

Manny: No... el esta enamorado.

Diego: ¿De la princesa inmortal? No

Sid: Lo acabas de confesar.

Diego: No me gusta, la chica.

La paloma llego asta el hombro de Diego. Diego volteo a ver y vio que la paloma tenia un mensaje atado a su pata. El tomo a la paloma y desenredo el mensaje y empezó a leerlo:

_No se que hacer, estoy herida._

_Quiero mi libertad. Me arrepiento de no haber subido al barco con ustedes,_

_estoy muy lejos de todos ustedes. No vallan a su destino, es una trampa._

_Créanme, no vallan... solo conseguirán la muerte._

_Les digo esto porque sus vidas valen mas que la mía._

_Yo seré su sacrificio por mi gente ahora muerta las personas que habitaban Metro._

_Tengo heridas múltiples y en unos días por la perdida de sangre moriré. Tal vez este sea mi ultimo adiós._

_Shira White._

Manny: ¿Qué dice?

Diego: Dice que no dirigimos a una trampa, y que solo conseguiremos la muerte.

Manny: ¿Y tu le crees?

Diego: No lo se, si.

Manny: Es una pirata... de seguro te esta mintiendo.

Diego: Tal vez tengas razón.

Sid: ¿Y que pasa si no mentía?

Manny: debe estar mintiendo.

* * *

_**Ok asta aquí ... mañana escribo capitulo nuevo. Próximo capitulo se centrara en la batalla. :) **_


	10. Una flecha

_**Hola a todo mundo... Muchos me han estado preguntando ¿Qué era Metro? Bueno contestando esa pregunta el nombre de la cuidad donde Shira nació y los habitantes de Metro se llamaban Metroides (luego hare un Fanfiction sobre la vida de Shira) Bueno comencemos... Disfruten.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 10: ¿La inmortalidad... Te hace mortal? **_

Los chicos estaba en el barco robado. Abuelita estaba tirando fruta al mar y llamando a su mascota, Diego se estaba paseando de lado a lado (otra vez) y Manny esta viendo el horizonte buscando señales de tierra firme. A lo lejos se vio tierra.

Manny: ¡Miren. Llegamos a tierra!

Sid: Vamos a volver a casa.

* * *

Con los piratas...

Tripa: Llegamos antes que ellos.

Guiño: Por aquí correrá sangre... y mucha

Tripa: Silas, ¿Ves algo de interés?

Silas: Veo... a la cabeza del grupo...hay... dos mujeres... una señora de mas o menos 36 años y una chica de al menos 15 o 16... pero se parece mucho a Manny.

Tripa: Bien... ya tenemos a nuestros blancos estratégicos.

Después de cinco minutos los piratas llegaron a tierra.

Ellie: ¿Quienes son ustedes?

Tripa: ¿De casualidad tu esposo se llama Manny?

Ellie: Si, ¿Qué paso con el?

Tripa: Somos sus amigos...pero si no quieren que el muro los aplaste deben subir al barco ahora.

Ellie: Ok, vamos Morita.

Todos subieron al barco antes de que el muro los aplastaran. Ellie y Morita subieron al barco. Pero se encontraron con algo desagradable. Vieron a una chica con vendajes ensangrentados y con la boca envuelta en un pañuelo para que no hablara. La chica (que en este caso es Shira) negaba con la cabeza para que ellas un subieran al barco. Después, los piratas aprovechando esta distracción ataron a Ellie en el pilar del barco, y Morita tenia un cuchillo en su garganta.

Tripa: Te mueves y te mueres.

Guiño: Ahora solo tenemos que esperar que lleguen.

* * *

Mientras tanto...

Diego: Hay no... el Puente de Tierra... ya no esta

Sid: Pero si ya no esta ¿Cómo vamos a?...

Manny: Tienen que estar del otro lado.

Diego: Manny... no hay otro lado.

Manny: Tienen que estar aquí

(todos bajan la mirada)

Morita: ¡Papa!

Manny: ¿Escucharon eso?

Diego: Manny...

Manny: Escuche algo.

Morita: ¡Papa! (aparece de la niebla)

Diego: Es ella.

Morita: ¡Papa!

Tripa: Bienvenidos a la fiesta

Morita: ¡Suéltame!

Tripa: Que coincidencia, estábamos hablando de ti. ¿Te gusta el nuevo barco? Lo llamo Dulce Venganza. (suelta a Morita y hace que Guiño la sujete)

Tripa: Antes de acabar con todos ustedes, acabare con un traidor.

Manny: ¿Qué traidor?

Tripa: (señala a Shira) Esta preciosa joya, arriesgo su vida, algo que no valía la pena. Para salvarlos a ustedes pero en cambio todos conseguirán la muerte.

Diego: ¡Suéltala! ¡Ahora! o te juro que...

Tripa: ¿Qué vas a hacer chico?... o ya veo ¿La amas no es así? Parece que esto va a estar mejor de lo que lo había planeado. (se acerca a Shira con una espada) ¿Tus ultimas palabras?

Shira: (escupe sangre) Vete al infierno

Tripa: Nos vemos allá.

Raz: ¡No la mates!

Tripa: ¿Perdón? esto ya se retraso mucho

Diego: Ya no lo soporto mas.

Manny: A mi señal. 1... 2... 3

Punto de vista de Shira:

Me estaban a punto de matar, cuando oí que Manny grito "¡Ahora!" los voltee a ver y en un segundo ellos ya estaban en nuestro barco. Diego corrió hacia mi y me quito las amarras de las manos. "¿Lista gatita?" Pregunto con una sonrisa "Nunca he estado mas lista" le dije con una mirada decidida en mi rostro.

"Raz" grite. Ella me vio y me lanzo mi espada. Una espada plateada con un diamante azul en el centro. Empezamos a luchar, pero yo no quería lastimar a ninguno de mis amigos (mas que a Tripa) Vi que Gupta le lanzo mi ballesta (arco) a Tripa, me estaba apuntando a mi. Silas inmediatamente vio esto y se puso de escudo, el recibió el golpe de la flecha debajo de su corazón. "Silas" Raz y yo gritamos cuando el cayo al suelo con lo que parecía ser sin vida. Yo me puse de rodillas frente a su cuerpo. Voltee a ver a Tripa y el seguía apuntándome. Cerro los ojos esperando el golpe. Abrí mis ojos cuando sentí la flecha atravesar mi abdomen. Mi respiración se volvió pesada y caí al suelo. Antes de cerrar los ojos vi como Raz enloqueció, se subió a los hombros de Tripa y le arranco la cabeza. Todo se torno obscuro para mi...

"Shira, quédate conmigo" escuche a alguien decir.

Ya no escuchaba nada, ni siquiera mi respiración. ¿Estaba muerta?...

* * *

_**Uy suspenso, amo el suspenso. Acabo de secarme las lagrimas después de escribir este capitulo. ¿Quieres saber si Shira y Silas siguen con vida? Bueno tienes que esperar el próximo capitulo ;)**_


	11. La Reina de los piratas

_**Ya no soportaba el suspenso de mi historia así que aquí esta el nuevo capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten!**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 11: La princesa de Metro despierta.**_

Shira abrió lentamente los ojos, tenia toda la parte de su torso cubierto con vendajes. Se levanto de la cama y soltó un gemido de dolor cuando se movió. Su abdomen todavía le dolía, sin embargo ella no sabia si la herida todavía estaba abierta o no. Ella se levanto con lo único que tenia puesto que era su ropa interior y los vendajes que cubrían la parte de los pechos y el abdomen. Ella tomo un pequeño espejo de mano y vio que la herida de su ojo ya había sanado completamente. "¿Donde estoy?¿Cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?" ella se decía a si misma. Echo un vistazo hacia la habitación. Ella estaba en un barco pero no en uno que ella reconociera. Volvió a echar un vistazo en la habitación, y vio su traje negro y su chaleco antibalas. Después de haberse vestido se volvió a tomar el espejo se miro el cabello mal cortado, suspiro y agarro su chuchillo y empezó a cortarlo aun mas corto (casi como corte de hombre pero un flequillo que según mi hermano le da un toque "sexy")

Ella salió de la habitación y se encontró con mucha gente desconocida. Ella se dirigió a la parte frontal del barco recargándose en la barandilla tratando de recordar algo que le diera una clave. Silas apareció a su lado mientras ella no se daba cuenta de su presencia.

Silas: ¿Disfrutando de la vista?

Shira: Es una vista hermosa...¡espera! ¿que?...eres...estas vivo

Silas: Hey yo son duro... la que nos preocupabas eras tu... tu fuiste la mas grave herida ... perdiste mucha sangre.

Shira: Una princesa tiene que hacer sacrificios por su gente.

Silas: Hablando de eso... ven...todos quieren mostrarte algo (agarra de la mano a Shira)

Los dos entraron a una habitación donde estaban todos los piratas (a excepción de Tripa) Todos recibieron a Shira con una gran cantidad de felicidad en su interior.

Raz: Ahora, como tu fuiste la Primer Oficial sin volverte loca de poder. Te nombramos "Shira la Reina Pirata" (le entrega a Shira una pequeña tiara con un diamante azul que colgaba en su frente)

Shira: ¿Seguimos con nuestros juegos infantiles?

Raz: Si tu lo dices.

Flinn: "Shira, la Reina Pirata" no suena mal.

Guiño: y ahora estamos a tu servicios

Shira: ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

Gupta: Al menos 2 días, después de la muerte de Tripa.

Shira: ¿Y los demás?

Guiño: Ellos están aquí, se preocuparon mucho por ti.

Shira: Hice un sacrificio por mis hermanos. ¿Qué mas quieren de mi?

Gupta: Un perdón tuyo.

Raz: Uy, que cursi.

Shira: Quedan perdonados.

Raz: Si es cierto... ven conmigo.

Raz llevo a Shira a la cubierta principal del barco. Ahí estaban todos esperándola.

Shira: (susurro a Raz) ¿Doble fiesta, eh?

Raz: (susurro) se podría decir. (Alza la voz) Con ustedes la Reina de los Piratas

Shira: No es necesario todo eso.

Sid: ¿Por fin despertaste?

Shira: No, solo soy una alucinación que les viene a decir que ya casi despierto

Todos sueltan un risa.

Silas: ¡Tierra!

Shira: (corre hasta la barandilla con Raz) Llegamos a tierra.

Raz: ¿Tiempo de llegada?

Shira: 10 minutos

10 minutos después...

Todos bajaron por un rampa para bajar a la playa. Morita y Louis fueron a explorar con los demás chicos. Los demás se dispersaron para encontrar un refugio y después construir una casa. Shira bajo del barco de un salto, ignorando el dolor de su herida y las voces que la llaman ella salió corriendo aun mas veloz de lo que ella había corrido. Se sentía libre, jamás se había sentido así. Diego trato de seguir su ritmo pero no podía competir en velocidad con un Metroide. Ella llego a la parte mas obscura de la isla un bosque negro totalmente negro. Había una puerta de plata en el bosque, era la puerta que habría paso asta Metro. Un gruñido vino detrás de Shira, ella volteo y vio a un tigre gigante de cabello color cobrizo. Este le estaba gruñendo, ella solo levanto una mano y la puso en la cara del animal, ella empezó a acariciarlo. "Jackes, hace una eternidad que no te veía" Dijo Shira. Diego le toco el hombro a Shira, el tigre le gruño a Diego. Ella solo puso su mano en la nariz del animal, y este se tranquilizo.

Diego: Deberíamos volver con los demás, ya esta obscuro.

Shira: Si, tienes razón.

Los dos subieron al tigre y este empezó a andar. Solo llegaron cerca del campamento pero Jackes ya estaba muy cansado para continuar. Así que los dos decidieron encontrar un refugio, para pasar la noche. Encontraron una cueva y se quedaron ahí. Los dos se acostaron no tan lejos el uno del otro. Había un silencio total hasta que Diego rompió el silencio:

Diego: ¿Tienes frio, gatita?

Shira: (temblando de frio) No ¿por que dices eso?

Diego: ¿Enserio?

Shira: Ok, tu ganas.

Shira se acerco a Diego y Diego paso un brazo por detrás de ella. Los dos se quedaron así.

Diego: ¿Te vas a quedar?

Shira: Tu sabes muy bien que tengo que irme

Diego: Quédate

Shira: No me quedare, pertenezco al mar.

Con eso los dos cerraron los ojos quedándose dormidos

* * *

_**Bueno este es el penúltimo Fanfiction esperen el Siguiente capitulo... y el ultimo... :(**_


	12. ¿Mar o tierra?

_**Bueno este es el ultimo capitulo de esta historia :( Espero que le agrade y pongan un comentario si quisieran que ponga una secuela o haga One-Shots sobre Diego y Shira. Bueno disfrútenlo )**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 12: ¿Mar o Tierra?**_

Había pasado ya una semana desde la deriva continental. Para los piratas era hora de decir adiós. Diego y Shira tuvieron tiempo de romperse el corazón. Se despidieron con tristeza el uno del otro. No admitieron sus sentimientos por ellos, ambos se amaban. Shira le entrego a Diego un pedacito de ella: Una cadena de plata bendecida por los dioses de Metro. Y Diego le entrego dos cosas de el para ella: Libertad y el collar que solía ser de su madre. El collar era una fina cadena de oro y el colgante era una cruz con esmeraldas. El barco zarpo son Shira y los piratas abordo. Shira estaba recargada en la barandilla viendo como quitaban el ancla para zarpar. Cuando Silas y Raz se pusieron a su lado y le preguntaron:

Silas: ¿Quieres ir con ellos?

Shira: No, quiero estar con ustedes en el mar.

Raz: ¿Segura?

Shira: No, quiero quedarme en la isla.

Silas: Ve, nadie te va a detener mas que tu misma.

Shira: ¿Estoy tomando la decisión correcta?

Raz: Escucha si el barco zarpa y no estas en la playa lo vas a lamentar.

Shira: En mi ausencia los nombro a ustedes capitanes de este barco.

Silas: Recuerda que aun así sigues siendo la Reina Pirata.

Todos los piratas se despidieron de Shira, ella tomo una mochila con su ropa y salto del barco hacia la playa. Después de buscar a Diego por horas, por fin lo encontró. El estaba sentado al borde de un acantilado viendo como el barco donde supuestamente debería ir Shira. El tenia el corazón destrozado pero se negaba a llorar. Shira vio esto, se acerco y empezó a cantar _**(canción Underground de Avril Lavigne)**_

Shira: I found myself in wonderland  
Get back on my feet again  
Is this real?  
Is this pretended?  
I'll take a stand until the end.

Diego: Pensé que te habías ido.

Shira: Cambie de opinión. ¿Puedo quedarme con ustedes?

Diego: Por supuesto, bienvenida a la familia.

Shira: Gracias.

Diego: (levantándose del suelo) No hay nada que tengas que agradecer. Se me olvido darte una cosa antes de que te fueras.

Shira ¿A si? ¿Qué era...?

Las palabra de Shira fueron interrumpidas cuando Diego puso sus labios con los de ella. El tenia una mano en su nuca y otra en la espalda. Shira quería apartar a Diego, ella tenia las manos en su pecho tratando de retirarlo pero fue inútil. Ella por fin se rindió en el beso, entrelazo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Diego, mientras que el bajaba sus manos hasta su cintura atrayéndola mas cerca. Los dos se retiraron del beso:

Shira: ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Diego: Nada... solo...

Shira: Ya cállate ¿quieres? vas a necesitar tus labios para otra cosa

Diego ¿Para que...?

Shira agarro de la camisa a Diego atrayéndolo mas cerca dándose otro beso. Shira se sentía feliz ya que tenia una chico que la cuidaría asta su ultimo aliento y también contaba con sus hermanos que lucharían a su lado siempre

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**¿Qué te pareció? ¿Bueno, malo, mas o menos, mediocre, una basura o excelente? **_ _**Oficialmente este fue el ultimo capitulo de esta historia. Apuesto a que querías llorar en algún capitulo de esta historia. Déjame un comentario sobre que fue lo que mas te gusto o si quieres que salga una secuela. Una cosa voy a estar subiendo One-Shots sobre Diego y Shira y que no se te olvide leer mi otra historia sobre Shira que se llama "**__**El País de las Pesadillas"**__** Y también voy a subir una historia sobre la infancia de Shira.**_

_**Por favor déjame un comentario. Y les voy a dar una pista por si hay secuela. Son los tres problemas con a los que se enfrenara El grupo de amigos o "Manada" Y esos son: (El primer problema esta clasificado) Lobos y Metro **_

_**Nos vemos en mi próxima historia **_


	13. Nota de Autor

_**Hola, soy yo, Kat. Solo les quería avisar, que pronto va a haber una secuela, si quieren saber que personajes aparecerán vean mi perfil y esta en la descripción hasta el final. Bueno, pero si están a favor de que haya secuela, dejen un comentario. Verán que pronto la secuela saldrá a la luz. Y tengo una pregunta para ustedes (si, ustedes) No tengo idea de como llamar al villano de mi historia, ni a la madre de Shira, ¿Ustedes como los llamarían? yo tengo varios nombres, pero quiero que ustedes me digan como los llamarían ustedes.**_

_**Bueno nos vemos en mi próxima historia :) **_


End file.
